


There Are Stars in Your Eyes That I Can't Stop Gazing At

by Izusagi



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play Roles, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29379891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izusagi/pseuds/Izusagi
Summary: At some point, the love Banri had idealized for so long finally began to lose its luster. The shimmering warmth that he associated with the feeling blended in with the monotonous gray that he became so familiar with.That was all before meeting Sakuya.-Collection of various bansaku ficlets. To be updated sporadically (basically whenever I get brainrot again)
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Settsu Banri
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My humble offering to bnsk nation. I always want to write for them, but unfortunately my brain sabotages itself from writing the 20k words slowburn mutual pining that I crave. Still, I wanted to contribute to the surge of bnsk content that came out recently, so I'm just dumping all these mini-fics since it's a bit easier to write mindless fluff and not set up any context for plot _(:3 I hope you enjoy

Banri is pretty sure he’s in love with his boyfriend. 

It sounded like an obvious thing to say, but this was a first for him. Love, much like passion or enthusiasm, was a feeling that was lost on him during his days of youth. 

If you asked 16-year-old Banri what his thoughts on what true love was, he’d give a snark laugh before scoffing it off as some hormonal bullshit. 

It wasn’t that he was some pessimistic emo bastard who hated love and thought it wasn’t real. It was the exact opposite, in fact.

Love was a word that was made up of the softest colours, so brilliant that they embedded itself into his mind. 

Ingrained in his memory was the picture perfect image of his parents, who’ve been in love since childhood and devoted their whole lives to each other. His ideal was his sister and her husband, who despite being complete opposites, they had managed to perfectly complement each other. His whole life he had set-up this perfect expectation of what love should be.

And yet, Banri’s whole experience with it fell through the moment he realized that there was nobody who could stand beside him.

There wasn’t anything like the fluttering first meetings or heart-pounding confessions that were always described as having in his sister’s shoujo manga. No, instead it was a blur of new faces each week who all wanted him for the same vain reasons.

Dating lost its appeal. Romance was a dream that he woke up realizing would only stay a fantasy. Banri came to accept the fact that it was just beyond his understanding. It was the same way how he couldn’t see the need for others to try so hard when everything came to him so easily. 

At some point, the love Banri had idealized for so long finally began to lose its luster. The shimmering warmth that he associated with the feeling blended in with the monotonous gray that he became so familiar with.

That was all before meeting Sakuya. 

Now, if you asked 20-year-old Banri what true love was, he would answer the question by saying it was the colours that bled into the little actions making up his life. 

It was the warm glowing orange he saw when waking up next to Sakuya. Banri would hold the smaller man closer in his arms, relishing in their shared body heat that would make him feel warm both inside and out. The couple would indulge in this drowsy mood of dawn, until their alarms start blaring and the two of them can no longer ignore the need to get up and get ready.

It was the light pops of pink he felt whenever they made contact with each other. Their hands laced together while on their separate ways to school and work. The light feathery kisses he gave to his boyfriend before parting ways and after meeting again. The subtle touches and quick hidden kisses Banri would give to Sakuya in passing at the dorms.

It was in the blinding blue of his phone screen lighting up as they messaged each other well late into the night. A nonsensical question leading to a growing impulse that leads to them sneaking out of the dorms just to wander around the city in the dead of the night. Basking under the light of the moon, the cold blue of Sakuya’s fingers warm up slightly in Banri’s hands.

It was embodied in a young boy of red. Cherry-coloured hair and eyes. Rosy cheeks and lips. Passion and energy and warmth so vivid that Banri could feel what it was like through him.

The love that Banri once imagined and the one he currently held in his arms were the same shade. Maybe it had always been one and the same. Or perhaps that soft cherry-blossomed red slowly grew until the two overlapped. 

But to Banri, love was a boy named Sakuya who was so brilliant, his colours blazoned themselves into his heart.


	2. Chapter 2

Disregarding Sakuya’s own bias, Banri was extremely attractive.

There was a reason why he was considered one of the two kings of Hana High. To most of the student population, his boyfriend was considered hot. And even before they started dating, Sakuya was not immune to Banri’s charms.

Well before they both knew each other at Mankai Company, at the end of his first year or maybe the start of his second, Sakuya’s eyes would naturally drift to Banri’s figure whenever he saw him at school.

Banri had a striking presence wherever he was. His sharp features contrasting the languid expression he always seemed to wear. Banri naturally commanded attention, holding a power over everyone as they watched him like he was a leopard waiting to strike.

And yet, there was an air of solitude that never left Banri, no matter how many flocked to his side.

Sakuya wanted to reach out to him, to maybe give Banri the company he always seemed to be seeking out. But he hid behind his anxiety of rejection in the form of reasons and excuses whenever a chance seemed to arise. For two years, the distance remained between the two of them.

Sakuya was glad he now gets to be this close to Banri's side. His habit of watching his now-boyfriend never seemed to leave though. Instead, in this close proximity, Sakuya was able to observe the little details he never noticed before.

Like the way Banri would tuck loose strands of flaxen hair behind his pierced ear. It happened too far and few inbetween, as this would only happen when Banri would lean over himself, absorbed in whatever garnered his focus.

Or the way that his hands would tend to naturally fidget whatever he was holding. (Typically a puzzle cube that he could solve without even looking at, but the pen spinning or phone flipping were pretty mesmerizing too).

Or even, and this was Sakuya’s most favorite observation, how in certain lights, Banri’s cobalt blue eyes would shift to a shade of purple. In those specific moments, Sakuya wanted to hold Banri’s attention all to himself. To be the only one who knew of the dazzling lilac that gleamed under the sun.

“If you stare at me any harder I might just disappear,” Banri said with a joke in his voice.

Sakuya jumped, and he immediately redirected his gaze to the opposite direction, focusing his attention on the two cushions of his end of the couch.

“Ah, I’m really sorry if I made you uncomfortable!” Sakuya apologized, though refusing to look back at his boyfriend out of embarrassment. He could feel the hot blush on his cheeks spread to the tips of his ears.

Banri replied back, “It’s fine, it’s fine,” waving it off just as easily.

The Autumn Troupe leader chuckled lightly, the sounds getting closer and closer as he leaned more towards the red head. He blew a breath of cold air to Sakuya’s heatened ears, making him jump with surprise and finally turn back towards his grinning boyfriend.

“I like it when I have all your attention on me, anyways.”

“Eh?”

In the background, Sakuya heard the sound of something clattering to the ground, though he couldn’t tell if it was what he was holding before, or Banri dropping whatever was in his hands to focus completely on the other in front of him.

“You know Sakuya, you’re not the only one here who was watching from afar.”

Banri leans over the smaller Spring leader. His right arm supporting his upper weight on the couch while his left hand sweeps flaxen coloured hair behind his ear. Sakuya catches a glimmer of his ear piercings in the light. But he’s soon completely captured in the gaze of amethyst colored eyes as the distance between them draws nearer and nearer.

Sakuya leans forward, closing the gap. _Once again, I can’t stop drowning in you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place sometime around that weird part of year 2 where sixth round and mixed plays definitely happened so that means a year has passed, and yet nobody ages up and year 3 events still haven't occurred.

With exams coming up soon, the Mankai student group tried to hold their own study sessions to prepare. Keyword: “tried.”

Most of the adults were gone for the weekend or working late, so there was no one to keep them on track. They quickly got distracted talking about various off-topic discussions and forgot about the work they were trying to do. Soon it just evolved into one big slumber party being held in the common area.

With Izumi out of town, and Omi and Tsuzuru visiting their family, the kids realized there was nobody here competent enough to cook dinner for the night. So Sakuya, Muku, Misumi, Juza, and Azami had elected themselves to go out for a snack run for all of them.

Right before Sakuya, the last of the five, exitted the doorway, Banri promptly remembered something and got up to catch the redhead quickly.

“Wait a minute Sakuya. I think it’s supposed to be cold out tonight, so you can take my jacket.” Banri slips off the purple hoodie was wearing and pushes it into Sakuya’s arms. He watches until the smaller boy actually puts it on before nodding in satisfaction, thinking how much it suits him.

Sakuya smiles gently at him. “Thanks Banri. We’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll be waiting for you.” His large hand gently ruffles messy red hair, before slipping off to nudge him to go.

The redhead waves in goodbye, the oversized sleeves almost covering his hand, before he finally leaves and closes the door behind.

Banri stands there until he was out of sight from the side windows, a small smile on his face watching the other’s figure get farther and farther. He turns around to head back to his spot on the sofa and was promptly met with everyone else staring right at him, face blank.

“What?” His grin immediately wipes off as he faces their judging eyes.

“Ban-chan,” Taichi speaks up, “did you and Sakkun start dating finally?”

“What the hell? No way. Sorry but there’s nothing going on between me and him.” Banri huffs, trying to keep his cool.

Yuki, ever the sharp-tongue, snorts in disbelief. “Yeah, and Sakyo isn’t stupidly in love with Izumi.”

The ex-delinquent sends the tailor a nasty glare before flopping back in his spot on the couch and crossing his legs.

“But then what about the,” Taichi pauses to vaguely wave around his arms, “boyfriend jacket?”

“I just lent it to him as a friend.”

“Or the head pat?” Kumon adds.

“Also just a friendly gesture.”

“Or the dreamy gaze in your eyes as you watched him go?” Kazunari chimes in.

“You’re just insane.” Banri pinches the furrow of his brows. “Look, the only thing we are, and ever have been, is friends.” He ignores the slight pain in his chest as he said that, blaming it on the growing annoyance as the others interrogate him.

Tenma speaks to him tentatively, backing away slightly when a dagger gaze was thrown in his direction, “Um, Banri-san? Is it possible that you just don’t… realize you’re in love?”

Masumi, the only one who remained indifferent the whole time, finally speaks up. “He’s told Sakuya he loved him at lunch one time. Actually, multiple times.”

Various screams of “ _WHAT?!_ ” were heard and everyone leans forward. Banri wishes Masumi was still the only one who shut up.

“It was out of gratitude! _OF FRIENDSHIP!_ ”

Yuki rubs his eyes, feeling a headache come on.

“Oh my god you stupid lover boy. You either get your head out of your delusional ass and actually realize you love Sakuya so you can confess and we all can move on, or I throw rocks at your door every night until you wake up from the dream you think is still friendship properly sort out your feelings.”

Oh, Banri has never so violently felt the need to throw hands with a 15-year-old before. But before he could even move, the sound of the door unlocks, and the five return back from their quick trip.

“We’re home!”

“Ah, yeah.” Banri’s mind goes blank at the sound of Sakuya’s voice, immediately forgetting all his irritation, “Welcome back.”

With snacks acquired, the sleepover party resumes like it never paused. Banri tries to ignore the expectant stares of those who were egging on his romance life every time he turns his head to speak to Sakuya.

He is, however, hyper aware of his purple hoodie still hanging around Sakuya’s shoulders. It’s a size too big, and yet it looks effortlessly comfy on him as the smaller boy dozes off into the night next to him. Banri doesn’t ask for it back the next day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dom/Cheshire Cat. Don't think about the setting too much. This is basically me going insane and thinking of what the furanono equivalent to bnsk would be

“Dommmm I’m boreddddd.” Cheshire says as much as he sprawls out onto Dom’s lap.

Dom waves away the lazily swaying cat tail, not paying him any attention. “Don’t you have any rats to kill or toys to swat?”

He flips to the next page in the journal he was reading. In the corner of his eyes, the scientist sees Cheshire’s ears quickly flick in annoyance.

“They’re all dead or broken.” The lackadaisical cat checks at his nails uninterestedly.

He gives a noncommittal hum, turning the page. “Hm, is that so?”

“Yes, so that’s why you need to do something about it.”

Cheshire rolls over on his back to look at him. He stares at Dom, eyes half lidded, the pupils of his eyes currently slitted. The black cat tail hangs off the edge of the couch they were both on. It brushes Dom’s leg with every time it sways back and forth.

“Sorry, but I’m in the middle of reading for research.”

“But you’re always researching.”

“It is my life’s work.” 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” Cheshire huffs. He lifts his head up to rest his cheek in the palm of his hand. “For instance, playing with me?”

Dom finally pauses to glance at Cheshire’s face. It’s smug, the cat’s mouth curling upwards slightly seeing the scientist pay a second of attention finally. Not wanting to indulge him any more than that, Dom resumes his reading and Cheshire’s face falls flat once more.

“How is that in any way more deserving of my precious time?”

“I’m infinitely more interesting than ink on paper could ever be. And also I’m cuter.”

“Oh really, now?”

“You would know, asshole. You’re the one who made me.”

The words on the page are getting increasingly harder to focus on. Still, he flips the page to try and carry on.

They’re both quiet for a moment. Dom, refusing to take bait to the sly cat’s quips out of pure pettiness now. Cheshire, sighing out of boredom once more.

“What if I called you master?” The cat asks completely out of the blue.

Dom stops reading entirely. He throws an incredulous look at the other. Cheshire doesn’t seem fazed by what he said. But he was also the type to not bat a lash at any of the nonsensical phrases that came out of his mouth.

“Do I really look like the type of person who would enjoy that?”

“Like a narcissistic maniac who thrives off his own accomplishments as if they were the only thing that mattered to his self-inflated pride? Yes, you would.” Cheshire replied immediately.

The scientist promptly snaps the journal shut in his hands and throws it carelessly onto the side table. He sighs, before pushing the cat to lie with his back on the couch. 

“Then indulge in this self-centric ego of mine, O Cheshire Cat. What other words of praise do you hold for a genius on the border of madness?

As Dom looms over Cheshire, he doesn’t miss the glint in his eyes, nor the grin slowly spreading on his face. The same expression as whenever he’s managed to finally catch his prey after toying with it for so long. 

The Cheshire Cat purrs in satisfaction. “That wonderful curiosity of yours can find out for yourself, can’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
